Cardfight! Vanguard: Missing Justice
by Yuusha-sama
Summary: This story takes place in a future where Dimension Police suddenly disappeared from Cray and from the memories of every cardfighter.
1. Prologue

**Cardfight! Vanguard: Missing Justice**

by Yuusha-sama

Prologue

Cardfight! Vanguard, is a card game where we fight with our cards and our units fight at planet Cray. Now, there is a crisis that is happening on Cray. A clan that keeps extraterrestrial monsters, Dimension Police, has suddenly disappeared. Now, Cray is under attack by extraterrestrial monsters due to the absence of Dimension Police. Can the units of Cray protect the planet from the extraterrestrial monsters?


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Opening Song: "Infinite Orbit" by fripSide

Seigi Shimano was just a normal high school student that does normal everyday stuff that did not know what Vanguard is until one day, while he was walking, he accidentally bumped into a mysterious man. "I'm sorry", Seigi said. "Its okay" the mysterious man said, and he got a glimpse of Seigi's bag, and his name tag."So, your name is Seigi, huh?" The mysterious man asked. "Yes, my name is Seigi" he answered. "Take this, fate has told me that you are the right man for this" the mysterious man said while giving a mysterious box to Seigi, and then he left. "What is this? Let's check this out at home" Seigi said to himself. He went home, and opened the mysterious box. What he saw in the box is a deck. He checked it out. "What is this?" he asked himself, and then went to sleep. The next day, he went to school bringing the cards with him. After school, he asked Emilia, one of his classmates about the mysterious cards. "That's a card game called Vanguard" Emilia answered. "Can I take a look at those cards?" Emilia asked. "Sure" Seigi answered and then gave Emilia the cards. "Dimension Police…..I have not seen this clan yet" Emilia said. Yun Hua, one of Seigi's childhood friends approached him. "So you started playing Vanguard huh?" Yun Hua asked Seigi."Not quite. I just received this from a mysterious man" Seigi answered."Can you teach me how to play Vanguard?" Seigi asked Yun Hua. "Sure" Yun Hua answered, then they went to the card shop after school, then they settled on a table to cardfight. "Stand Up, the Vanguard" Seigi and Yun Hua said to start the game. "Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum" Seigi said. "Lizard Hero, Undeux" Yun Hua said. "Since I'll be teaching you, I'll go first" Yun Hua said. "You choose a card in your hand that is up to 1 grade higher nut not lower than your vanguard, and you ride it. I Ride Lizard General, Conroe " Yun Hua said. "I guess it's my turn" Seigi said. "I ride Dimensional Robo, Dailion" Seigi said as he was starting his turn."And Daimagnum moves back" Seigi continued. "Dailion attacks with 12000 power" Seigi says as he started his battle phase. "No Guard" Yun Hua said in response."When your vanguard attacks, you flip the top card of your deck. That is called "Drive Check" Yun Hua said as he teaches Seigi. "Drive Check" Seigi said in response. "What's this?" asked Seigi as he checked the top card of his deck. "Let me see" Yun Hua responded "You checked a trigger unit" Yun Hua said as he saw what Seigi checked. "What is a trigger?" Seigi asked. "A trigger is something that activates when you reveal it in a drive check or a damage check" Yun Hua answered. "There are 4 types of trigger units. Critical, Draw, Stand, and Heal. They have different triggered effects. You checked a critical trigger, so I take two damage" He continued. "Damage check" Yun Hua said as he checks the top card of his deck. "First check, none. Second check, heal trigger". "Which means?" Seigi asked in surprise. "I heal one damage" Yun Hua answered, and then he placed the two cards he checked in his damage zone and he transferred one card from his damage zone to the drop zone. Seigi's eyes open in shock. "I….end my turn" He said in shock to the heal trigger.

"My turn" Yun Hua said, "I ride Berserk Lord Dragon" He continued. "I attack with Berserk Lord with 14000 power". "No Guard" Seigi replied. "Drive check" Yun Hua said as he checked the top of his deck. "Draw trigger" he continued. "Then what does a draw trigger do" Seigi asked. "Once a draw trigger activates, you draw a card the moment a draw trigger activates" Yun Hua replied. "Damage check" Seigi said as he took his first damage. "No trigger" he continued. "Stand and draw" Seigi says as he starts his turn. "I ride Dimensional Robo, Kaizard" he continued. "I call Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader and activate his skill" Seigi said as he continues his turn. "I counterblast 1, he moves to the soul and I discard Daikaiser in my hand to superior ride a Dimensional Robo grade 3 from my deck" he continued. "Justice, come forth and destroy all evil" Seigi said as he rides Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser from his deck. "Daikaiser attacks your vanguard with 18000 power" he continued. "No guard" Yun Hua replied. "Check this out" Seigi said. "Twin Drive" he continued. "First check, crit" Seigi said as he checks his first card, "Second check, crit" he continued. "First check, none" Yun Hua replied, and then he placed the card he checked on his damage zone. "Second check, none" he continued as he placed the second card on his damage zone. "Third check, none" he said as he placed the third card on his damage zone. Seigi ends his turn. "Stand and draw" Yun Hua says as he starts his turn. "Rise from the flames, and burn everything in your path! I ride! Dragonic Overlord!" he chants as he rides to his grade 3 unit. "Then, release the Generation Zone" he continues. "Burn, Burn, BURN EVERYTHING TO ASHES" Yun Hua chants as he strides to his G unit. "Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire" Yun Hua said as he placed his G unit on his vanguard circle. "I call Berserk Lord Dragon and Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem" he continues. "My vanguard attacks Daikaiser" Yun Hua says as he starts his battle phase. "Vortex Desire skill! I flip up another Vortex Desire in my G zone to activate its skill" he said as he starts his combo. "Berserk Lord skill! I counterblast 1 to retire Daimagnum, then I activate Nehalem's skill! My vanguard gets +5000 power". "Perfect Guard" Seigi said in response to that. "Triple drive. First, draw. I draw and give the power to Berserk Lord. Second, crit. I give the crit and power to Nehalem. Third, none" Yun Hua continued. "Berserk Lord attacks your vanguard" he said as he continues his battle phase. "Gorescue guards that" Seigi said in response. "Then Nehalem attacks with 2 crit" Yun Hua replied. "Daiwolf guards that" Seigi said in response. Yun Hua ends his turn. "Stand and draw" Seigi says as he starts his turn. "Release the Generation Zone!" he continues. Here shall this chapter end. What do you think will his stride be? Daiearth? X-rogue? We will know next chapter, so stay tuned.

Ending Song: "Beat in Angel" by Pile & Riho Iida as Nishikino Maki & Rin Hoshizora from μ's


	3. Cardfight Club

Chapter 2

Note: I have made a mistake in the previous chapter with Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem's skill so allow me to fix it this chapter

Opening Song: "-indefinitely-" by ALTIMA

"Stride Generation! Cosmic Hero, X-tiger" Seigi shouted. " I call Dimensional Robo, Daijet, then, I activate Daijet's skill! I return True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser to my deck to give 4000 power to my vanguard" he continued, then he said "X-Tiger attacks your vanguard. Skill Activate. I flip up Daiearth in my G zone to give my vanguard 4000 power for every face up card in my G zone. X-tiger attacks with 35000 power". "No Guard" Yun Hua responded, then Seigi proceeds with his triple drive. First check, none, Second Check, none, Third check, crit. Yun Hua proceeds with his damage check. First, none. Second, heal. "I give the power to my vanguard" Yun Hua said then he healed 1 damage. Yun Hua starts his turn by standing all his units and drawing 1 card. "Rise above all, great dragon of the Empire! Break Ride! Dragonic Overlord "The Legend"!" Yun Hua chants as he rides his ace card. "Dragonic Overlord "The Legend"'s skill! I discard a grade 3 for it to gain a grade, a drive check, 15000 power and a skill" He continues, then he calls Lizard General, Conroe behind Berserk Lord Dragon, Dragon Partner, Monica behind his vanguard and Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr behind Nehalem. "I activate Lizard General's skill! It retires itself to give my vanguard an additional skill! When it attacks, I can countercharge 2, then I activate Tahr's skill! I counterblast 1 and soulblast 1 to give my vanguard an additional skill!" Yun Hua continued. Then he proceeds to his Battle Phase. "My vanguard attacks your Daijet!" Yun Hua said as he starts his first attack. Seigi guards Daijet with a Perfect Guard. "Conroe skill! I countercharge 2, and then Tahr skill! I search top 5 cards for a grade 3 Flame Dragon!". Yun Hua reveals a Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" and proceeds with his triple drive. First, crit. Second, crit. Third, crit. "Breakride skill! I counterblast 1 and discard a card to stand my vanguard again!" Yun Hua says as he activates his vanguard's skill. "Now, BURN YOUR OPPONENT TO ASHES! LEGENDARY ETERNAL FLAME!" Yun Hua said as he attacks Seigi's vanguard. Seigi guards again with a Perfect Guard. Yun Hua ends his turn. (Cue insert song: "White Forces" by fripSide) "FINAL TURN!"Seigi says as he starts his turn, then he stood all his units and drew 1 card. "Embodiment of Justice, descend from space to punish evil! Break Ride! True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Dai-Kai-Zer!" Seigi says as he rides his ace. Then he calls another Daijet, 2 Dailions and 1 Commander Laurel. "Seek the mate! Another embodiment of justice, line up with the vanguard! Legion! Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha!" Seigi said as he activates his vanguard's legion skill. Seigi starts his battle phase by attacking Nehalem. Yun Hua does not guard. Seigi then proceeds with his drive check. First, crit. Second, crit. Then Nehalem retires. "Commander Laurel skill! Justice NEVER sleeps, I rest 4 rear guards to stand my vanguard!" Seigi said as he activates Commander Laurel's skill. Then he proceeds to attack Yun Hua's vanguard with 5 crit. Yun Hua guards with Protect Orb Dragon, which means perfect guard. Seigi then proceeds with his drive check. First check, Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka. Protect Orb Dragon retires. Second check. Crit. Then Yun Hua proceeds with his damage check. First, none. Second, heal. Third, heal. Fourth, heal. Fifth, none. Yun Hua lost. Then Yun Hua congratulated Seigi. Next day, when Seigi went to school, Mei Hua, Yun Hua's sister, approached Seigi. "I heard that you defeated my brother for the first time. Congratulations!" Mei Hua said, then smiled. After classes, Mei Hua approached Seigi again. "Do you want to join our Vanguard club?" she asked. "Sure" Seigi answered. Mei Hua led him to the clubroom. Then he saw all members of the club. They were all girls. "What the heck? Isn't Yun Hua supposed to be here?" Seigi asked in surprise. "He does not want to be known as a cardfighter here in school, so he joined a different club" Mei Hua answered. "Then I'll join" Seigi answered. "Then it's settled" Mei Hua said. "You are now a member of the Vanguard club" she continued. Seigi looked around, then he saw a familiar face. "Emilia?!" he called out. "Seigi? You're a member of this club?" Emilia asked. "Yes. I am now a member of this club" Seigi answered. "Great! The divisional Vanguard eliminations were just announced. Sadly, to join the elims, a team of three is needed, and only Mei Hua and I are the only ones qualified and ready to join. President Mira said she was too busy for such stuff since she is the Student Council President as well" Emilia said worryingly. "Sure. I'll join" Seigi answered."Man, what a good life I am living" he said too himself. "For you to join, I need to test you if you are qualified to join by cardfighting me." Emilia said. "I'm up to the challenge" Seigi answered. Then they went to the nearest cardfight table, set up the field and shouted "Stand Up, Vanguard".

End of chapter. What do you think Emilia's clan would be? Stay tuned for next chapter

Ending song: "Storm in Lover" by Suzuko Mimori and Yoshino Nanjo


End file.
